


Take Me Away

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: But really soft porn, Either way that's why this fic exists, I forgot to post this, M/M, Not really softporn, Remember those bathrobe shots from like a couple months ago?, Some mental instabilities and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: It doesn’t matter how much he relaxes, or tries to, even if he spent the whole day sleeping in, watching dramas and scrolling on his phone while eating what he felt like, he still feels restless, helplessly so. And that’s when the thoughts come, the worries.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I forgot I didn't post this fic, I wrote it weeks ago. I was gonna say it's softporn but it's really soft porn I guess? Did you see those bathrobe shots a few weeks ago where Chinen looks like he wants... things? Yeah, this is why this was written.

”What’s on your mind?” Chinen’s soft voice calls Yamada’s attention back from the stain in the ceiling that he should probably clean away but can’t find the energy to.

”Life.” He replies quietly, not taking his eyes off the ceiling, but he’s aware now that the evening light on it has changed, that the sound of the shower has seized.

”Mm, that sounds deep and difficult.” Chinen says gently, the sounds of the city outside mixed in with soft footsteps before the bed dips with weight.

”I just...” Yamada starts, then sighs because he doesn’t know how to start explaining his thoughts, the irrational worries that claim his mind whenever he feels stressed and has enough time to think about it.

It doesn’t matter how much he relaxes, or tries to, even if he spent the whole day sleeping in, watching dramas and scrolling on his phone while eating what he felt like, he still feels restless, helplessly so. And that’s when the thoughts come, the worries.

He reads his drama script again even though he’s already memorized it, but he doesn’t see the words because he’s so nervous about fucking the lines up tomorrow. He drinks vitamin drinks and decides not to eat any more today because he needs to keep his weight. He puts on a facemask because maybe his skin was on the verge of a breakout after all. He opens his phone to call his mom even though he talked to her this morning, just to make sure everything is fine.

And then he sits back down in the couch, takes a breath and watches some ridiculous variety show while trying to calm down enough to eat those remaining pieces of chocolate after all. He’s worth them, and he tries not to let his mind get the best of him. Then the cycle starts over.

And in the end, he just falls into bed and stares at nothing, feeling terrible because he accomplished nothing with the day even if he wasn’t supposed to, emotionally drained from being alone with his mind.

”That kind of day, huh?” Chinen draws him out of his head again, and Yamada turns to actually look at him.

He’s slowly running fingers through his own moist hair to get some air into it, cheeks a little pink from how hot he likes his showers, but his eyes are soft and Yamada’s fluffy white bathrobe sloppily tied around him accentuates the expression.

”Yeah.” Yamada’s voice is more breath than word, and he’s so grateful he doesn’t have to explain himself. Not after all these years.

He wants to say thanks for understanding, for not making him talk about it, for Chinen just being here. For coming over right when he quit work even if he’d planned to drop by his own apartment first. But he can’t find the words.

”Hmm.” Chinen mumbles, tilting his head with a smile so subtle it’s hard to differentiate from the natural curl of his lips. ”Can’t leave you alone for one day, can I?”

Yamada parts his lips to protest, to defend himself somehow, but then he sees Chinen’s smile and just sighs.

”I’m clingy, aren’t I?” He mumbles, half serious and half joking, because one of his biggest worries in life is Chinen getting sick of him and just leaving.

”You are.” Chinen agrees, but he slowly shifts as he speaks, pulling both legs under himself onto the bed as he crawls closer. ”But I like it. Makes me feel so wanted.”

Yamada wets his lips, feeling his cheeks warm up as they always do when Chinen says affectionate things to him. He still remembers when he was seventeen and wore eyeliner to make people think he was beautiful, and Chinen would put a hand on his arm raising the pencil and say he didn’t need make up to be breathtaking. How nothing had ever made him feel more beautiful than his words.

”I missed you too you know...” Chinen mumbles, the sound of fabric friction and creaking of the matress almost louder than his words as he effortlessly straddles Yamada’s thighs.

The heat of his body is energizing, and Yamada’s hands rise on their own even though he couldn’t make himself even tilt his head in the past half hour, too worn out from spending the day in a state of suppressed anxiety.

His palms find Chinen’s thighs, carefully slipping under fabric to touch his bare skin, recharging himself with the feeling of smooth warmth. Chinen’s sigh is soft and beautiful, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands slowly curling into Yamada’s tank top, making the hem rise up and Yamada shivers at the cool air against the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his boxers.

Chinen’s eyes slit open as his hips push forward the slightest, making Yamada’s hands slide higher on his thighs and Yamada gasps.

”Touch me?” Chinen asks, and Yamada obeys like the soft request was a direct order to his muscles.

His hands brush up, past junction of thigh and hip, spreading the bathrobe open purposely as he does. The knot loosens, sliding partially open, showing an expanse of smooth skin and a half hard erection.

Chinen breathes another sigh as fabric falls aside to reveal him, the knot easily coming undone as Yamada pulls at. The little shudder that passes Chinen’s body at the sudden touch of cool air makes one of the bathrobe shoulders slip down his arm, leaving him looking so wanton Yamada wants to just slam him down on his hands and knees and fuck him until he screams. He didn’t even notice how hard he got until his erection twitches at the idea. But it's not that kind of day.

His palms soothingly smooth out the goosebumps on Chinen’s skin, but he can’t resist raising his fingers to hardened nipples just to play. Chinen’s lips part, soft little moans dripping past them and Yamada watches his erection swell as he rubs the pad of his finger over a nipple while pinching the other, adding a hint of nails. At the same time, Chinen’s hands pull at his own tank top, bundling it together over his sternum and Yamada shivers too, thinking that the air really is cool in here and he wants Chinen closer.

”Yuri...” He mumbles, not entirely sure if he wants to continue his sentence, but Chinen gently pushes Yamada’s hands from his chest and leans forward, supporting himself on his elbows as his lips effortlessly find Yamada’s.

They both moan softly into the kiss, a more emotional than sexual moan at finally kissing, soft lips rubbing together so gently before parting, tongues slipping out to carefully curl around each other.

Chinen slowly, rhythmically rolls his hips against Yamada’s as they kiss, slowly not to draw full attention but evident enough that Yamada moans into the kiss with every light thrust of an erection against his own clothed one, the smell of sex already starting to spread in the room.

He wants to reach for the lube in the nightstand but he doesn't want to let go of Chinen, can’t make himself, and in the end he doesn’t have to.

Chinen pulls back from the kiss with a wet sound, his eyes almost feverish and he hangs his head for a few seconds before reaching for the nightstand himself. The plastic of the bottle is cold as it’s pushed into his hand, and Yamada shudders at the temperature difference of hot skin and the cool substance that meets his fingers. Chinen’s eyes are hooded as they watch his movements, how his fingers rub together to spread transparent gel over them, and as Yamada’s clean hand finds his hip for guidance, they fall closed, head tipping back with a soft, impatient sound.

Yamada’s careful, even more so than he usually is because it feels right, fingers slipping almost unnoticed between Chinen’s legs and finding their destination, rubbing gently at the muscles until Chinen starts squirming impatiently. His first finger breaches through without much resistance, and Chinen’s breathy, pleased sigh is so hot, the kind of sound Chinen emits that makes him feel like a sex god rather than the fumbly teenager he usually considers himself in bed.

His own hips slowly roll up without him being able to stop it, probably couldn’t even if his parents walked in, not with the visuals of Chinen mostly naked on top of him, eyes closed and blush starting to tint his skin.

”Mmm...” Chinen hums, lips parting on an intake of breath as he pushes back down against Yamada’s finger, encouraging the clothed erection Yamada presses into his inner thigh. The stretching is slow and thorough, but the feeling is so intense, so breathy and hot Yamada feels lightheaded with the soft wet sounds his three fingers create, the whiny breaths and quiet moans Chinen gives while his hands clutch helplessly at Yamada’s shirt.

Chinen’s eyes slit open when Yamada withdraws his fingers, almost reflexively rolling his hips down against Yamada’s erection, gasping as he does and it feels so good Yamada’s brow contracts and his eyes close on their own.

Chinen’s fingers trail from his shirt down over exposed skin, making Yamada shiver from the lightest of touches before fingertips catch the waistbands of his clothing, of unclassy boxers and worn pyjamas pants.

He moans lightly as his erection is exposed to the cold air, then a little more voluminously as warm fingers wrap around his hot skin and strokes, firm yet soft and it’s perfect. The bottle is found again, and this time the fingers covered in lubrication are thinner, more graceful and with so much more skill than Yamada’s own.

The first louder sound comes over Yamada’s lips as Chinen strokes him more pointedly, spreading sticky substance over his bare skin. His hips push up to get more, closer, better, but Chinen’s fingertips simply circle the head of his erection teasingly before withdrawing, moving to the base to hold him in place.

Yamada’s own hands find the edges of Chinen’s bathrobe, squeezing the fabric in his fists as he feels muscles twitch before giving in for his erection, enveloping him in heat the same second Chinen draws a stuttered breath and his thighs tremble a little. But as he starts sinking down, taking Yamada’s erection in inch by excruciatingly slow inch, his breath turns to a soft exhale, his hands relocating to Yamada’s waist where fingertips more or less consciously dig into his skin.

Finally, after what feels like ages of helpless small moans and trying to keep still, he feels the tease of bare skin against his own before the real touch comes. Chinen’s breathing is ragged and short by the time he bottoms out, his body helplessly clenching around Yamada, causing Yamada to arch and his knuckles to pale from how hard he’s scrunching up fabric in his hands.

He tries his hardest not to move, not to thrust up as hard and ruthlessly as he wants, and after some mental conviction, he manages to detach a hand, reaching up to brush shaky fingertips against Chinen’s cheek. Chinen catches his hand, sticky fingers touching the remains of the same substance on Yamada’s own, but he still laces their fingers together before gingerly raising himself up an inch or two and then slides back down.

Yamada’s fingers clench around Chinen’s as he throws his head back, already seeing stars at the corners of his vision, and the following slow, deep and intense rolls of hips doesn’t help. He feels breathless, helpless as Chinen dictates pace and intensity, the way he raises slowly and pushes down hard making Yamada nearly claw at his skin to try and ground himself, the moans spilling from his lips living a life of their own while his hips roll to meet the rhythm.

Chinen’s moans fall into a harmony with his own, high pitched and desperate and bordering on whimpers when Yamada pushes up particularly hard, going much deeper than his fingers could reach. It can only be minutes but it feels like deliciously long hours have already passed when fingers wrap around Chinen’s heavy, leaking erection and Yamada watches in awe how Chinen so effortlessly touches his own skin.

”Ryosuke...” Chinen finally breathes, fingers on Yamada’s sweat moist skin trembling the slightest and Yamada knows before he goes on. ”I’m gonna come.”

”Please.” Yamada replies, pushing himself up to a sitting position, drastically changing the angle with how Chinen cries out and his head aimlessly tips to the side. Yamada’s lips attach to his neck, rubbing wet kisses into his skin, his arms tight around Chinen’s waist, holding him close as he convulses in Yamada’s arms.

One of Chinen’s hands grasp onto his shoulder, holding on for dear life as he pushes himself as much against Yamada as he can as his orgasm fades, the heated spurts spilling between them ceasing. A small, defeated whine is breathed against Yamada’s neck as Chinen inevitably nuzzles closer, both arms wrapping around Yamada’s shoulders as he very slowly rolls his hips once.

Yamada’s still hard, so fucking turned on by the simple fact that he can make Chinen come, his erection throbbing with the power that feeling brings, but still he loosens his hold around Chinen’s waist, gently presses soft kisses against his temple. Making sure he’s fine is more important than anything, even an orgasm that’s so close it’s almost painful. Then soft words are spoken.

”Fuck me.” Chinen’s words are almost all breath, vibrating Yamada’s skin with hot air and it feels like the heat sizzles all over his skin with the jolt it sends through him.

He shifts, Chinen’s body so pliable it’s easy to push him onto his back and spread his legs wider, only a soft sigh as response when Yamada hovers over him and thrusts deep inside in one go. He can’t stay as gentle as he wants, his rhythm faltering from slow and deep to hard and fast, lips dragging along Chinen’s neck, shoulder, jaw, collarbone and Chinen only moans softly as he slides against the sheets with the force of Yamada’s thrusts.

Finally, Yamada can’t hold his mind together any longer, pressing his face into Chinen’s neck to muffle his pathetic whimper as his hips stutter and waves of white hot orgasm crashes over him. He vaguely feels gentle fingers thread through the short hair at the back of his head, and he slowly regains all his senses with a warm, sated feeling in his chest that he hasn’t felt in weeks.

”I love you.” Chinen mumbles into his hair, and Yamada’s soft moan in response is all emotion. ”So much.”

”I love you.” He replies, his voice a little ragged.

He knows he should pull out, should take Chinen back to the bathroom and run a bath, should take off the sticky clothes. But right now, he just wants to stay here for another minute, in the warmth of Chinen’s embrace, in the scent of his skin and slowing beat of his pulse. Stay with all the things that make Yamada feel like there's nothing in the entire world he could worry about right now.

 

 

~*~


End file.
